El hubiera no existe
by kisa-Chan-sohma
Summary: Como pudo suceder aquello! Por qué Kaoru? Por qué tuviste que interponerte? Por qué tuviste que salvarme,aún a costa de tu vida? Por qué no fui capaz de impedirlo? Pero que más da,el hubiera no existe,solo el presente...Abrió los ojos y despertó CP 2 FIN
1. Mi vida sin ti

_**EL HUBIERA NO EXISTE**_

**Capítulo 1. Mi vida sin ti**

Aún hoy… me parece tan irreal que aquello sucediera… ¿Cómo pude permitir que aquello pasara? Yo… que juré por siempre protegerte…

Aquí me tienes un año más… he venido como te prometí aquel día… y como nunca dejaré de hacer… por más que ello me recuerde que tú nunca volverás a estar a mi lado…

Observo aquella piedra de mármol blanco que representa el lugar donde ahora te encuentras… tu lápida… aquella que lleva tu nombre… aquella que me transporta a aquel día en el cual te perdí… y no puedo evitar que unas lágrimas fluyan de mis ojos y bañen mis mejillas como cada año… como cada día… como cada noche que siento el frío hueco que dejaste en mi alma…

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuviste que interponerte? ¿Por qué tuviste que protegerme? ¿Por qué no te quedaste escondida detrás del sofá y dejaste que él me matara? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuviste que salvarme con tu cuerpo… recibiendo tú la bala? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la policía no pudo llegar tan solo unos segundos antes? Quizás… quizás entonces…

Pero… no vale la pena pensar en el hubiera… pues este no existe… solo existe el presente… y yo solo sé… que tú no estás conmigo…

Siento un gélido golpe de viento azotarme, así como envolverme de nuevo en la tristeza… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no fui capaz de proteger a lo más importante de mi pobre y miserable vida?

Pero de pronto, siento que el calor me invade… todo mi cuerpo se calienta con una sensación extraña… es como si unos brazos me rodearan… pero no unos brazos cualquiera… sino sus brazos… los brazos de ella…

Siento como un dulce aroma a jazmines penetra por todo mi cuerpo… el olor de ella… no hay duda… es ella… jamás olvidaría aquel embriagador perfume que me turbó la primera vez que nos vimos…

Llevo mi mano hasta mi pecho, en el lugar donde mi solitario corazón late sin remedio cada día y lo noto saltar de gozo… y ahora no tengo dudas… tú estas aquí conmigo…

Una nueva brisa baña el lugar silencioso y tan repentinamente como tu presencia llegó a mí, se desvaneció… dejándome solo de nuevo y confuso… mas unas palabras se internaron en mi oído, mientras el viento soplaba suavemente…

"_Te amo…"_

Volteo rápidamente… ¿es posible que ella…? Pero allí no hay nadie… solo más lápidas que representan a personas que descansan en paz y ya pasaron a mejor vida… Y entonces lo supe… habías vuelto para darme fuerzas… como siempre hacías… como solo tú sabías… y yo sonrío… con aquella sonrisa que tanto te gustaba…

Devuelvo la vista hacia tu nombre, grabado en aquella lápida de mármol puro y blanco… y ahora, dejo delicadamente un jarrón blanquecino con unas flores también de ese color en él… jazmines… tus favoritos…

De nuevo tú me salvas de ese pozo de tristeza en el que me encontraste aquella primera vez, en un bar solitario y olvidado… y no puedo más que volver a darte las gracias… como siempre hice…

Pero… ya se está haciendo tarde… es hora de marchar… Prometo volver como cada año… mas antes de irme… tengo una sorpresa para ti…

Me doy la vuelta y mis ojos quedan fijos en alguien en especial… un niño… un pequeño que juega alegremente con un balón en la hierba de la colina del fondo… con sus cabellos azabaches ondeando al viento y esos ojos azules cuales zafiros brillantes, que son lo único que me mantiene con vida… nuestro pequeño…

Mira que grande está… ya tiene 3 años… y es idéntico a ti… con esa sonrisa y esa alegría… Mas me llena una amargura infinita el saber… que no lo conocerás en vida… que no vivirás sus experiencias… Dios sabe cuantas veces deseé que esa bala se hubiese incrustado en mi corazón y no haber tenido que verte agonizar el último te amo que me dijiste en mis brazos… Así… tú estarías viva… y estarías junto a nuestro pequeño…

Mas ahora… que nada se puede cambiar… solo puedo volver a pedirte perdón… y jurarte que jamás dejaré que le ocurra nada a nuestro ángel… pues es lo más preciado que tengo en esta vida… y es aquello… por lo que tú también sacrificaste tu vida… Kaoru…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N.A: otro oneshort para la colección…

No voy a llorar… no voy a llorar…………… AL DIABLO!! TT-TT TT-TT TT-TT

Pero como fui capaz de hacer eso!!!!! Dios, pobre Kenshin… pobre Kaoru… soy una bruja, una malvada… soy la peor persona del mundo… Dios, acabo de cargarme a mi pareja favorita!!! Pero como fui capaz…

Vale, mátenme si quieren… háganlo, total, lo hecho, hecho está… Lo siento!!! Perdóname Kaoru!!! Perdóname Kenshin!!!

Bueno… querrán saber de donde salió esto cierto?

Pues esto surgió a raíz de la solicitud para un concurso de narrativa de mini historias o algo así, que tenían que tener 500 palabras como máximo… y yo, como soy así, quería presentarme… pero tenía un problema… con lo descriptiva que yo soy… como demonios voy a escribir una historia con principio y fin en 500 palabras?! Bueno, pues me dije, intentémoslo y comencé a escribir y salió este oneshort, que al final, ni presenté ni nada… pues la maestra de lengua, que es con la misma de este año, con la que vengo teniendo problemas desde lo de aquel trabajo, dice que es demasiado triste y está tan bien redactado como para que lo haya escrito una niña de 16 años!!! Y encima tengo 15!! Hasta mayo no cumpliré los 16, encima se equivoca con mi edad, será… Gr!

Bueno, pues este oneshort quedó olvidado en alguna parte de mi ordenador, hasta que hoy, que es mi día libre, haciendo limpieza apareció jeje y decidí publicarlo

Bien, no me queda mucho más que decir, salvo que no he decaído ni nada por el estilo, es solo que aquella escribí esto y espero que me perdonen por la osadía que cometí en este oneshort…

Matta-ne

Kisa-chan-sohma


	2. Solo fue un mal sueño

_**EL HUBIERA NO EXISTE**_

**Aclaración:**** pequeña reseña para saber leer este finc**

**"..." lo que está escrito entre comillas son los pensamientos**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 2. Solo fue un mal sueño**

Despertó de un saltó sentándose en la cama, con un sudor frío recorriéndole toda la frente y el corazón latiendo desbocado en ese pecho que subía y bajaba agitado, jadeando por el susto recibido…

Sus ojos abiertos desmesuradamente, la boca abierta dejando escapar el aliento de su cuerpo, mientras intentaba recuperarse de lo vivido y entonces cayó en la cuenta de algo.

Alarmado y asustado, giró rápidamente su rostro a un lado y el alivio que sintió su corazón en ese momento no supo calificarlo de ninguna manera… sentía que había vuelto a la vida con la imagen que veía… una mujer de largo cabello azabache, tan negro como la misma noche, esparcido por la almohada y cubierta solo por la sábana de un color verde pálido, que ahora, con su sobresalto, dejaba ver sus brazos encogidos debajo de su cabeza, así como parte de su pecho desnudo, dando evidencias de su desnudez absoluta, igual a la suya, después de aquella noche tan especial…

Sonrió… dejó a sus labios formar esa sonrisa de alivio y felicidad por encontrar a su mujer junto a él, durmiendo plácidamente, sin nada que consiga perturbar su sueño, al contrario que él… ¿un sueño?

"_Solo… solo fue un sueño…"_

Continuó admirando a la mujer con extrema devoción en aquellos ojos tan hermosos e inusuales que poseía… violetas… un inmenso manto de puro color lavanda que regalaba paz, aunque ahora, tenían un deje de terror y confusión acompañándolos.

"_Pero… parecía tan real… Dios, mi corazón se encogía con cada palabra que yo mismo decía… y ese abrazo que ella me dio… Dios, era tan cálido como cuando dormimos abrazados, después de demostrarnos nuestro amor… pero…"_

Esa contradicción se quedó en su mente, provocando que su sonrisa se borrara casi de inmediato, y se volteara, para sentarse a orillas de la cama, apartando la vista de aquella imagen tan hermosa que cada mañana le era regalada.

Apoyó sus brazos sobre sus piernas y su frente sobre sus manos, bajando estas por todo su rostro, a la vez que suspiraba el aire retenido, calmando un poco a su cuerpo. Sus cabellos largos y de ese rojo intenso como el mismo fuego de un volcán, caían hacia delante cual cascada de agua, ocultando su rostro con ellos… en verdad… se había asustado…

"_Pero… lo sentí tan real… Dios, cuando vi la inscripción en la lápida casi muero allí mismo… mi corazón se detuvo por un momento… pero que tortuoso momento… se me heló la sangre… y lo peor de todo era el saber… que todo había ocurrido, porque yo no te supe proteger… Dios, si algo así pasara… no me lo perdonaría… moriría de tristeza… de soledad por no tenerte a mi lado…"_

De repente sintió como algo lo rodeaba por la espalda… algo cálido… algo cálido y suave… tibio… y que a su vez… hacía estremecer a su cuerpo con el tan solo roce de ambos…

Apartó los brazos de su cara y pudo ver, como eran unos brazos, quienes cerraban un abrazo desde su espalda… unos finos brazos de piel de seda blanquecina… aquella que el adoraba acariciar y besar hasta saciarse…

Sonrió apenas, pues aún no se recuperaba de su atemorizada aventura y levantando lentamente la cabeza, fue volteando despacio, mientras percibía aquel aroma a deliciosos jazmines que tanto le gustaban…

Y lo que encontró fue el azul e inmenso océano, con un brillo tan especial, que lo hacían digno del más hermoso amanecer… aquellas orbes tintadas con el agua del mar cristalino por las que adoraba penetrar y perderse navegando… aquellos ojos a los que solo él tenía derecho de admirar…

Se había quedado extasiado dentro de aquel hermoso lugar, que se sorprendió un poco, cuando sintió algo dulce posarse suavemente sobre sus labios levemente abiertos, adueñándose de ellos… pero él, no tardó mucho en responder a aquello, pues sabía bien, que solo ese dulce sabor a miel y jazmín, podía pertenecer a los labios de esa mujer que de su corazón es dueña y señora…

Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el amor de la caricia, moviendo sus labios contra los de ella y saboreando aquella esencia tan embriagante que se formaba cuando se daban esas pequeñas, pero grandes también, muestras de amor…

- ¿Qué pasa, cielo?- preguntó aquella mujer de sedoso y liso cabello del color de la noche, cuando con la falta de aire, tuvieron que separarse de tan exquisito beso

- No es nada… no te preocupes…- le contestó suavemente, llevando su mano a su mejilla, apreciando aquel color rosado que poseían, que sobresalía en la blancura de su piel, y acariciándola delicadamente, cual frágiles pétalos de flor.

Ella se dejó acariciar por las expertas manos del pelirrojo, cerrando sus ojos y bajando poco a poco su rostro, hasta acabar recostado en el hombro del hombre, haciendo que el aire que ella respiraba, chocase contra su piel y la erizase, provocando que una corriente eléctrica recorriera todo su cuerpo…

- Me preocupo… porque es raro verte así… y…- acercó su rostro a su cuello y depositó un beso en él, provocando que el pobre pelirrojo tragase costosamente, pues entre eso, el roce de sus pieles desnudas, su aliento golpeando su cuerpo y ese aroma tan embriagante y dulce como los propios jazmines, estaban haciendo estragos en él…- porque te amo…

Con aquellas palabras y ese tono dulce y susurrador que usó en su voz, tuvo que hacer gran esfuerzo por ahogar un gemido en su garganta… Se volteó suavemente, sorprendiendo a la mujer de ojos azules y la envolvió con dulzura entre sus brazos, recostándola en su pecho y aspirando hondamente aquel aroma tan delicioso que ella poseía y que ahora, recién apreciaba que también poseía una leve esencia a flores de cerezos…

"_Dios, esas palabras suenan a gloria en tus labios… ¿Cómo pudiste enamorarte de mí? ¿Cómo te abriste paso tan despacio y tan sigilosamente, que cuando quise darme cuenta ya te amaba? Dios, si algo te pasase yo… yo…"_

- No deberías preocuparte… eso no es bueno para el pequeño… Kaoru…- besó sus cabellos suaves con ternura y bajó, tanteando por su cuerpo libre de ropa alguna, sus manos hasta el vientre, aún aplanado de su esposa, pero donde desde hacía tres meses se gestaba una nueva vida fruto del amor que se tenían…

- Kenshin…- suspiró el nombre de aquel a quien amaba y que la abrazaba cariñosamente

Se sintió tan inmensamente feliz y completo cuando durante la noche, ella le confesó que estaba embarazada… que tendrían un hijo… la abrazó… la besó… le susurró mil y una palabras de amor… le agradeció enormemente ese maravilloso regalo que acababa de darle… y la amó… la amó de una manera tan dulce y tierna… que sintió desfallecer al término de todo… y luego, se durmió con ella en sus brazos… jurándose que jamás dejaría que le pasase nada… y… después tuvo ese sueño…

"_Ese sueño… aún me perturba… no se va de mi cabeza… ¿Y si no fuera un sueño? ¿Y si fuera un aviso? Dios… si algo le ocurriese a ella… ya podría morirme yo… no, prefiero morir yo a que ella… sufra…"_

Inconscientemente, apretó el abrazo en el que mantenía a su esposa y la apegó más a su torso desnudo… a ese refugio que protección le ofrecía y donde ella se sentía segura… como adoraba estar así… en los fuertes brazos de su marido… Pero él en verdad, se había asustado… aún estaba aterrado por ese sueño… Él jamás solía tener ese tipo de sueños… a veces, ni recordaba lo que había soñado… pero ese sueño… ¿Le querría advertir de algo?

"_Si algo te ocurriese Kaoru… yo moriría al mismo tiempo… pues mi corazón solo late por ti… si el tuyo se para, el mío también… Pero, antes que eso…prefiero morir yo a que ella sufra… a que ellos…"_

Repentinamente, un ruido los alertó… sacándolos del trance en el que estaban sumidos y en el caso del pelirrojo… de sus pensamientos… Instintivamente, sus miradas chocaron, entendiéndose tan solo por aquel gesto… y regalándose una sonrisa mutua… deshicieron el cálido abrazo que compartían… y se levantaron de la cama…

Buscaron su ropa por la habitación y se la pusieron, cubriendo así, algo su desnudez. Ella cogió una fina yukata de verano y él, solo sus bóxers, dejando a la vista su complexión fuerte y atlética, con aquellos moldeados pectorales… ¿Quién no caería a sus pies?

Una vez vestidos y con una nueva sonrisa en sus labios, se abrazaron nuevamente y se dirigieron a la puerta del cuarto, para ir al lugar del que provino el ruido.

- Anda… vamos a ver que pasa…- susurró él tiernamente, rozando su nariz con la oreja de su esposa, provocándole algunas cosquillas

La mujer solo asintió y se dejó llevar…

Abrazados tiernamente cual pareja de adolescentes enamorados, abandonaron su habitación, aquella que compartían desde hacía ya cuatro hermosos años, como marido y mujer y se dirigieron a la habitación contigua a esa, por un pasillo en penumbra…

Entraron al cuarto, en el cual se podía respirar una paz y tranquilidad infinita, así como el aire puro y algo humedecido de la mañana, que por la ventana semiabierta se colaba cual intruso sigiloso… La poca luz que de esa misma ventana emanaba, los dejó contemplar aquella escena tan maravillosa y que hacía saltar de gozo a sus corazones cada mañana…

Allí, en medio de todo lo que hubiese en esa habitación pintada de celeste cielo, se hallaba una cama… pero no una cama cualquiera… era una cama con barrotes… una cuna… de bebé… y el pequeño, allí yacía… Un niño de cabellos azabaches, como si las estrellas no hubieran salido a pintar la cúpula nocturna en la noche… agarrado con sus pequeñas manitas a dos de los barrotes de madera barnizada de la cuna, sosteniéndose sobre sus piecesitos perfectamente… y moviéndose agitadamente, provocando el chirriar suave de su cama, como si quisiera llamar la atención…

Ambos adultos se acercaron sin hacer el menor ruido, aún abrazados tan dulcemente y con esa sonrisa en sus labios… Cuando estuvieron frente a la cuna, observando al pequeño de pie, en el interior de esta, su sonrisa se amplió enormemente y técnicamente, se extasiaron admirándolo…

El niño se sintió observado y repentinamente levantó su cabeza, dejando ver su rostro dulce y aniñado… y esos ojos azules marinos, como el agua de la misma profundidad del océano…

Por unos segundos, se miraron solamente a los ojos… violeta y azules… si, aquellas preciosas orbes azuladas que el niño poseía, las había heredado de aquella mujer, que abrazada a su esposo, lo observaba con devoción infinita… y entonces, el pequeño sonrió… con aquella hermosa sonrisa en los labios de su tierna carita de ángel…

- Papá… mamá…- los llamó con esa vocecita inocente y suave, que desde hacía cinco meses habían empezado a escuchar, pronunciando esas palabras que eran música celestial para sus oídos

Soltó sus manos de su agarre y rápidamente mantuvo el equilibrio sobre sus pies, consiguiendo perfectamente, su objetivo de alzarlos hacia sus padres, pidiendo que lo cogieran…

Kenshin y Kaoru no pudieron hacer otra más que sonreir… sonreir como cada mañana en la que agradecían al cielo por aquel regalo que les habían mandado… El pelirrojo se separó de su esposa y se inclinó un poco hacia la cuna, metiendo sus brazos dentro, por encima de la barrera de barrotes enmaderados y cogiendo a su pequeño delicadamente, para llevarlo junto a su pecho, acomodándolo tiernamente en sus brazos…

- Yahiko…- susurró la mujer el nombre de ese pequeño de ojos iguales a ella, mientras le proporcionaba una tierna caricia en ese pelito negro y revuelto que poseía

El niño rió… su risa inundó la habitación como la más hermosa de las composiciones de música jamás escrita… aquello, era lo único que sus padres necesitaban para ser felices… la alegría de su pequeño… y del que ahora, crecía en el vientre materno…

- ¿Sabes campeón?- le dijo de pronto su padre- Pronto… no serás tú solito… tendrás un hermanito o una hermanita con la cual jugar…- besó cálidamente su mejilla rosadita y suave

Yahiko miró extrañado, sin comprender el significado de sus palabras por su corta edad, a su padre y seguidamente, se volteó hacia su madre, quien también lo miraba con una sonrisa hermosa en sus labios…

- Si pequeño… tendrás un hermanito con el que jugar… y al que deberás cuidar… como buen hermano mayor…

El niño siguió sin comprender, pero ahora sonrió… le regaló esa sonrisa exquisita que solo un hijo puede tener para una madre y a continuación, se recostó en el pecho de su padre, sintiendo su piel cálida contra su mejilla y el tranquilo y acompasado latir de su corazón en sus oídos, provocando que poco a poco, fuera cerrando sus ojitos recuerdos del mar azul de verano y se quedase tranquilo, abrazado a su progenitor…

Y ante esto… ambos sonrieron… sus labios se curvaron en ese hermoso y sano gesto llamado sonreir… mientras admiraban embelesados… a ese pequeño ángel que les había llegado del cielo hacía tan solo un añito, colmando sus vidas de alegrías… del mismo cielo del que ahora… les enviaban a otro pequeño para que le hiciera compañía a su hijo…

"_Solo fue… un mal sueño…"_

Kenshin lo comprendió… aquel sueño le había demostrado que todo puede evaporarse de la noche a la mañana… pero que a la vez, si eso pasase… no tendría que aferrarse a ese pasado, acabando así lentamente con su alma, consumida por el recuerdo de aquello que no hizo… Desde ese mismo día… él se juró que iba a vivir plenamente la vida… aquella hermosa vida que Dios le había proporcionado, junto a la mujer que amaba y a sus, ahora, dos hijos… y todos los que vinieran… porque amigos… no es bueno anclarse a esos pensamientos que dicen _"Si yo hubiera hecho esto…" "Si yo hubiera hecho aquello…" "Si aquel día yo hubiera dicho…"_ No amigos… eso solo consigue consumir lenta y tortuosamente el corazón y el alma de la persona… y hoy… nuestro querido Kenshin acaba de aprender esa lección…

_El hubiera no existe… solo existe el presente…_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N.A: vaya, vaya… mirad que sorpresa esta jeje, capítulo 2 de "El hubiera no existe"

Parece que me gustó eso de convertir oneshort en fic -.-U

Bueno… en verdad es que… ni a mí me gustó como fue que fui capaz de hacer aquello con ese oneshort… matar a Kaoru… es que es algo que no va conmigo… Así que… ni como a mí me gustó… ni a algunos que me han comentado el fic, bien por msn o en otro sitio donde lo cuelgo, no les gustó tampoco, pues con eso de la buena nota… ha salido esto jeje… (vaya si que me subió la moral eso)

A ver… pues como hemos podido ver aquí… el anterior capítulo sería un sueño… y aquí en este… se resuelven todas las dudas… y como veis, es que no me resisto a poner a estos dos sin un pequeño de por medio… o en este caso dos jeje, Yahiko, al que le cambié el color de los ojos, para que fuera como había dicho en el anterior capítulo… y Kenji, quien aún no nace jajaja!!

Bueno, sinceramente, no sé si la última parte se habrá entendido demasiado bien… más que nada lo puse porque quería que la segunda parte también tuviese relación con el sueño del primer capítulo, por eso usé la frase "El hubiera no existe… solo el presente" para el final… Además, ese es el título y en verdad, esa frase tiene mucho de verdad… y creo yo, que es lo que Kaoru siempre en la serie, le quiere hacer ver a Kenshin… Su pasado es su pasado… pero lo que el tiene que hacer es vivir el presente y mirar hacia el futuro…

En fin, veamos los review anteriores:

**Ana Clara** (Si, también lo creo así, pero aún así, sigo diciendo que cómo fui capaz de hacerle eso a Kaoru con lo que yo la adoro… si derramaste lágrimas en el anterior, espero que este las compense todas)

**Damy** (gracias por decirme que te gustan mis fic y sobre amor en las adversidades, discúlpenme, pero sino consigo terminar de pasar el capítulo al ordenador esta Semana Santa, tendrán que esperar hasta mayo, que son mis siguientes vacaciones u.u, lo siento…)

**Kunnoichi Himura** (bruja no, ella es una terrorista, como es el mote que le puso un amigo mío y sí, ojalá se quedé así ella, como tú dices… bueno si, he de reconocer, que al final si me salió tierno el oneshort, pero más tierno este capi jeje y aquí, vemos al pequeño Yahiko al que puse con los ojos azules jeje y bueno… intentaré aparcar mi tristeza en un embarcadero para ver si se la lleva la marea jeje)

**Kislev** (no si aunque fuera verdad, lo comprendería -.-U ¡¿Cómo fui capaz de hacer semejante barbaridad?! No tranqui… si para hacérsela miserable… ya nos ponemos toda la clase en ello, además de que tiene problemas con su pareja y viene a clase con cara de muerto jajaja! Anda, dime alguna de esas torturas a ver si se la hacemos jeje! Bueno, gracias por felicitarme por en oneshort, aunque no me lo merezco por lo que hice en él, aunque espero que esta pequeña continuación-final te guste)

**Gabyhyatt** (si amigo… demasiado para mi gusto… por eso lo compenso con este capi)

Vaya… ahora sí que ya no habrá más sorpresas, pues esta fue la última… de hoy jajaja!! Nadie ha dicho nada del viernes o el jueves noche… así que… ya saben… los estaré esperando, si ustedes quieren pasarse a verme… pues este fic, ahora si que se acabó aquí… con este pequeño final que salió así…

Matta-ne

Kisa-chan-sohma


End file.
